Arrows (e.g., used for archery or hunting) can easily be lost. For example, during target practice or hunting, a shot arrow may become lost in tall grass, over a ridge, or elsewhere. During hunting, the arrow may lodge in an animal that is able to run away, thus taking the arrow with it. Or the animal may be injured and bleeding, but still able to run away. If the hunter is unable to locate the animal, the animal may die and go to waste.